Villains United
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: Hey guys, me again! So, here's the summary about Villains United. Frieza, Cell, Baby (GT), and 17 join forces to fight and destroy Goku and his friends and family. Do you think that Goku and the others can beat them all? Featuring Quartz Sorceress and Riku! Rated T for some cursing and minor violence.


_**(Chala Head Chala starts to play as the screen shows Super Saiyan Riku and Super Saiyan 3 Quartz Sorceress fighting Perfect Cell and Evil 17. Next, it shows Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta fighting Frieza. Then it shows Evil 17 and Android 17 fusing, turning into Super 17. Finally, it closes with Riku fighting Baby, SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta, and SSJ3 Quartz Sorceress are fighting Cell, Frieza, and Super 17.)**_

 _ **Villains United Chapter 1: Frieza and Cell.**_

'I just don't get it dad, why would they be coming back?' Riku asked her father, Vegeta.

'How should I know?!' Vegeta asked in a raised voice, about to get angry.

'Whatever the reason is, you two be careful.' Bulma said, going to hug Riku, and kiss Vegeta.

'Oh mom.' Riku said, giggling when Bulma and Vegeta kissed.

'I'll go get Quartz Sorceress.' Riku said as she vanished from site, then back with Quartz Sorceress.

'Does she _really_ have to come.' Vegeta said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

'Come on Granddad, I'll be of some use.' Magnet begged.

'Fine, just don't get in my way, that goes for you too Riku.' Vegeta said, walking out the door and slamming it.

Riku, Quartz Sorceress, and Bulma all giggled.

'Well, we should be heading off, let's go Magnet.' Riku said, putting her long spiky hair into a ponytail and going next out the door and flying after Vegeta.

'Dad! Wait up!'

Quartz Sorceress summoned her Quartz Vine, and gained speed rushing after them.

* * *

'Gohan, let's go, they'll be here soon.' Goku said as he and Gohan were outside Kame House.

'Shouldn't I stay and make sure, if they kill you, they don't come after me or mom?' Gohan asked, looking inside at Chichi bickering with Master Roshi.

'Maybe you're right, and make sure Master Roshi doesn't mess with her either.' Goku said, making him and Gohan laugh.

'Okay.' Gohan said, nodding and going inside.

 _'Why would they be coming back here? And I thought they were finished for good, I guess I was wrong._ ' Goku thought to himself as he flew off.

* * *

'Hey guys!' Goku said, flying up in between Riku and Vegeta.

'You sensed it too Kakarot, didn't you. Well, answer me!' Vegeta said, turning his head towards Goku.

'Ya.' Goku answered.

'I just don't get it, why would they be coming back? And, why aren't they dead? I'm pretty sure we beat Cell, and Future Trunks beat Frieza.' Riku said, putting her finger to her chin.

'Who d**n cares!? All I know is, I'm going to be the one who beats Frieza's a**.' Vegeta said in a raised voice.

All four of them stopped in there tracks, looking down in a crater seeing a ginormous spaceship.

'Look! I think that's them!' Riku said, pointing down to the opening of the spacecraft where Frieza, and apparently Cell were coming out.

'Everybody, lower your power levels. It might be a good idea to hide out until-'

'I'm going down there first, and none of you are going to stop me!' Vegeta said, white aura meaning speed going around him as he flew down there.

'Dad!' Riku yelled, flying after him with the same white aura following behind her.

'There goes the plan Goku.' Quartz Sorceress said as she followed behind her Aunt.

'D**n it, why won't he listen?' Goku said to himself as he flew down behind Quartz Sorceress.

* * *

'Vegeta, Riku, what a surprise. It's been a while since I've seen your faces.' Cell said, laughing evilly and grinning.

'Why are you here on Earth you b***ards!?' Riku asked in a raised voice, getting ready to rush at them.

'Revenge, of course.' Frieza said, crossing his arms and grinning.

'Who's this?' Cell asked sarcastically as Quartz Sorceress landed beside Riku.

'This is Quartz Sorceress, but we, only we call her Magnet. She's my niece.' Riku said, stepping one step closer to Frieza and Cell.

'I wouldn't come any closer if I were you.' Frieza warned, uncrossing his arms.

'I'm not afraid of you two b****es.' Riku said, taking another step closer.

'You were warned, now you have what's coming.' Cell said, grabbing a hold of Riku's arm and slinging her into the ground.

'Aunt Riku!' Magnet said in a worried tone. She ran to help her up, but Frieza appeared in front of her. Quartz Sorceress tried to punch Frieza, but he caught it with his hand, slinging her into the ground beside Riku. Vegeta stood there amazed, but then he clenched his fists, going Super Saiyan 3.

'How impressive, but that's not enough to beat us.' Cell warned yet again, punching Vegeta in the face. By that time, Vegeta was pissed (by the way, that's not a bad word!).

'D**n you b***ards.' Vegeta said, sliding across the ground a few inches. Riku got up off the ground, and helped her niece up as well.

'We get told that a lot.' Frieza said, grinning.

'I told you two idiots to stay out of my way!' Vegeta raised his voice at Riku and Quartz Sorceress.

'Sorry-' They both tried saying in unison, but they were cut of by punches of Frieza at Riku, and Cell at Magnet.

Riku skidded, but Magnet fell to the ground and then skidded.

'I've had enough of you hurting my family!' Riku said, turning Super Saiyan and about to rush Cell, but Goku appeared in front of her in Super Saiyan 3.

'Get out of my way.' Riku said, trying to get past Goku, but every time she moved to the side, Goku moved in front of her.

* * *

 _ **Leaving it like that in suspense. Tune in for next chapter. And the continuing chapter of My Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and maybe another parody.**_


End file.
